


Every wave in the lake caused the porcelain to break

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha took Sansa with her to spite Ramsay after seeing what he did to her brother. But Sansa behaves differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every wave in the lake caused the porcelain to break

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Sequel to [Peace of the moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7227091) if you want ^^

  
**AN** : Title from Epica, "Feint"  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- taken

 

Asha watches her ‘captive’ standing at the railing of the ship, how she smiles watching the sea.

The ironborn is puzzled by the behaviour of the redhead. Originally they had just taken the girl out of spite, because Theon was lost to the Bolton bastard, so Asha figured she’d take something equally treasured from that fucker.

But instead of being afraid Sansa had laughed as they took her, was eager to get on the boat and to be rowed away.

Asha chuckles to herself and joins the pretty girl.

“You’re enjoying the journey, aren’t you? Don’t you feel fear of the things that lie ahead?”

Sansa looks at Asha, still with that elated smile. “Not at all. Nothing that lies ahead can be as horrorfying as the things that lie behind me.”

Asha huffs. “You know you’re taking all the fun out of the action, right? I was hoping for a terrified wuss that begged me to bring her back to the Bolton bastard.”

“I would never do that,” Sansa whispers, her smile faltering, and since Asha knows what the Boltons are capable of (since she saw what they had done to her brother), she believes Sansa.

“Maybe I’ll make you my salt-wife,” she ponders with a grin. The redhead is beautiful enough to be proud of.

The girl’s eyes widen. “But you’re a woman.”

Asha closes in on her. “Where I come from that doesn’t matter at all.”

With that she walks away, leaving Sansa and her heavy blush behind.

 

 


End file.
